Witch of The West
by hawa-chan
Summary: Yorozuya's family just adopted Hashida Kanshichirou into their family, until they received a mysterious invitation to party from Gintoki's long lost family, claiming that they will receive a sum of heritance if they attend. Curious with the identity of Gintoki's family they set the journey to attend the party, not knowing the danger waiting for them. HijiGin
1. Chapter 1 Babysitter

**Title: Witch of the West**

 **Pairing: HijiGin**

 **Warning: not yet, maybe?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 [Babysitter]**

"Well then, be a good boy okay, Kanshichirou! Oka-san will come and get you when I return so stay behave at Yorozuya, okay?" Ofusa, the young mother of a year old baby coos as she hands the petite baby to the leader of Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki who is still sweating as the request for babysitting the baby is too sudden. His body fidgets, still trying to grab the whole situation. Since when Yorozuya had become a child daycare? Oi mom, where are you going? We do you want to go? Why this little runt is on my arms?

"I'm sorry but my father and I are going for business trip for a week so it's impossible to bring Kanshichirou with us so will you please take care of him just for a week? We'll pay you though," Ofusa smiles, knowing that her precious baby is in good hand now. And just like that she disappears to nowhere while Kanshichirou waves his little hand towards his mother.

"…"

Gintoki looks at the baby in his arms and so do Kanshichirou. Thing will get hectic. Maybe not.

"We're home!" Shinpachi opens the door with Kagura by his side. They just return from grocery shopping. "We've bought the provi…" And just like that, the plastic bags fall from their hands. Their eyes widen. What…

Such bizarre scene they saw. Sadaharu is happily plays with a bay…who they remembered been a victim of a certain circumstance. That white perm. That dead fish eyes. That cute, round stoic face. There's no mistake, that's the same baby! But why he is here?!

"Gin-san! What is this baby doing here?!" Shinpachi yells, though he almost can guess the reason.

"Gabu," the baby coo as if trying to say hello. Sadaharu is happily playing upsy daisy with him that Shinpachi had completely freaked out while Kagura is obviously excited to see the baby is thrown to the air. Kinshichirou finally lands on Gintoki's arm as he falls like a boss.

"Oh!" Both Shinpachi and Kagura are amazed and giving them applauses until Shinpachi finally realizes the real situation. "Not that! Gin-san, why Kan-chan is here?! Don't tell me something happened again!"

"What? Ah, no. his mother hires us to babysit him for a week. And she just leave, without even asking for my agreement, can you believe that?" Gintoki lazily explains as he lifts the baby to the air and Kanshichirou spreads his hands. Both Shinpachi and Kagura are stunned to see how close they are. What is this? The baby is not only looks like him, but he also really, really likes Gin-san! Shinpachi is confused. They look just like a real father and child.

"Au."

"What? You're complaining?"

Shinpachi sighs. If that is the case, it's fine. Kan-chan can spends more time with his idol too. He remembers that Kanshichirou used to cry his lung out when he was separated with Gintoki. Kanchishirou is a smart and calm baby. He never cry, or make a fuse. Even when he's hungry or wet his pants he never cry, just complaining abu dabu. So it might no problem taking care of him.

"Oh, Toshi! You're going to Yorozuya?" Isao Kondo asks as he saw his underling, Hijikata Toshirou is walking opposite to the direction of Shinsengumi Headquarter, their main office, their home. The young Shinsengumi is petrified to hear that. How did he know? "No, don't make that face, Toshi. It's too obvious that the whole Shinsengumi know that you have some sort of complicated relationship with Yorozuya's Sakata Gintoki, right?" Kondo laughs.

Hijikata is shocked. The whole fucking Shinsegumi know?! "Damn it! Who spread the words here?! Tell me! I'll slaughter that bastard myself!" Hijikata screams in furious.

"Well, it's me."

Both Hijikata and Kondo are surprised to hear a voice from their backs and quickly turn around. It is Sougo who surprised them to death.

"Damn, so it's you Sougo! Don't scare us like that!" Kondo complains.

"You really like it, huh? Surprise attack like that from back? You really like it, right? Right?" Hijikata's veins appear as sign that he is angry. "And that's you, who spilt my relationship with Yorozuya around? Are you out of mind? We are not even going out!"

"What? So you're not going out? What a shame. I thought you made a baby or something," said Sougo, sneakily laughing to hide his excitement. But Hijikata is surprised to hear that.

"Baby? What baby?"

"Eh? Hijikata-san, you don't know? Not long ago, I saw him with a baby who looks just like him and just now, I saw them together again. They look very close. That baby seems to react on whatever he said. A very good boy and never cry. I thought he is yours," said Sougo again, making both of Kondo and Hijikata petrified. A baby? Are you serious? There's no way a guy can…

Without waiting any longer, Hijikata dash towards his…he himself don't know. Hijikata can't believe that Gintoki is having his child. He refuses to believe it. Because, there's no way a guy like Gintoki can get pregnant, right? He gulps and runs throughout Kabuki Street to get to Yorozuya Gin-chan. He must confirm it himself!

As soon as he reaches in front of Gintoki's house, he stops dashing. He quickly climbs the stairs and finally reaches in front of the entrance door. He is hesitates to open the door. What if…what if the baby is really here? What if the baby is really his? He can't even think what will happen next. But he needs to be brave! He needs to confirm this! Maybe Gintoki is only babysitting the kid. Yes, it is not weird at all. They are Jack of All Trade, Yorozuya after all. He hope that's the case. But what if the baby is theirs? Then…

Suddenly the door is opened. Hijikata frowns. The one who appears in front of him is the giant furry white dog, Sadaharu. Eh? There's something wrong here. There must be something which is wrong here. No matter what, isn't it's weird a dog can open the door by itself? Like a fucking human being? Oh wait, Hijikata heard Sadaharu is a smart dog. So if Sadaharu acts quite unlike an ordinary dog it will be not unusual at all. Wait, that's not the issue here now, but…

"Ah, Hijikata-san. Please come in."

Hijikata is shocked to hear the familiar voice behind the giant fluffy dog. Shinpachi appears and Sadaharu moves to give Hijikata space to enter the house. Good dog, Hijikata thought as he sweats.

"So, what makes you coming for today?" Shinpachi asks as they walk to the living room.

"Ah, you know…" Hijikata can't find any suitable words for excuse. The truth is he just wants to see the baby.

"Oh, yes! We just got a good paying job. Gin-san is doing it now," said Shinpachi. From his voice, Hijikata can see that Shinpachi is excited.

"I see…" Hijikata sweats. Then, the job is…

"Gin-san, Hijikata-san is here!" said Shinpachi as he slides the door to enter the living room. Hijikata is shocked to see the view in front of him.

Gintoki is rocking a baby (God, he really looks like him just like Sougo said!) and the baby seems to be very happy playing with Gintoki. What…wait a minute…this kid looks like a year old already, but he never seen Gintoki pregnant…but this baby looks just like him, but…

Gintoki blushes to see Hijikata staring at him. He knows what the man is thinking. He must thought that he knocked out any girl outside, right? He must protect himself from accuse this time! "Ah, this…this is our client's son. He kind of took liking on me the last time we met, so his mom dropped him here for a week, haha…ha…"

Hijikata is speechless. So the baby is not theirs? But it did not explain their resemblances at all!

"So that's how it is…"

Hijikata sweats. So that's how it is. The baby's late father resembles Gintoki and it's a pure coincidence. However, according to Shinpachi, the baby, aside of his father's hair, didn't take anyone side but Gintoki. Maybe the baby has gone through a lot since he was an infant that he becomes…sadly like Gintoki. If he remembers, Gintoki also, have a rough childhood. Ah, it's good that the baby is not theirs. If he is really theirs, Gintoki should had dragged him for responsibilities long ago.

"However, this little runt really likes you. What did you do to him after all?" Hijikata asks as he lifts Kanshichiro to air to look at his face closer.

"Like hell I know. He called me himself to make me notice him when we first met and I found him in the basket under the stair. I nearly thought that he's mine himself at first but it turned out that he's that Ikedaya's grandchild. That time that old man seems to be a bad guy but who knows that he had repented? Right now, he and this kid's mother are going for business trip and it's hard to bring him along so his mother dropped him to me, knowing that her kid likes me. They even paid us a good price too. So why should we reject this offer?" Gintoki explains. He is glad that all the misunderstandings have been solved.

"It's because Gin-san protected him like his own father! He never seen his father so maybe he mistook you as his father because of your hair? You even gave him a lot of motivations, right?" Shinpachi smiles as he serves a few cups of tea on the table.

"Shinpachi, you're wrong! Gin-chan never look like a father at all! He's more like a mother to us!" said Kagura while hugging Sadaharu. Both Hijikata and Gintoki are shocked to hear Kagura's comment and it doesn't take a long time for their face to blush like a monkey's ass.

"MO…MO…MO…MOTHER?!"

Both Kagura and Shinpachi laugh to their content until the TV suddenly changed the program. All of them look at the TV,

"Attention! A car was found at the nearby forest. It was reported fall from a high hill. There's no survivor found. Two passengers and the driver were found dead. The car is believed was belong to Hashida Kahei and his body and his daughter-in-law's were found among of the victims. The victim leaved behind a year old grandson, Hashida Kanshichirou…"

…

"Eh?"

Everything goes dark. It's so dark. It must be a lie. Kanshichirou, he…right now, he just loose his whole family. There's no one left. Only him. He is all alone. Gintoki hesitates as he turns to see the baby's expression. The baby looks shocked. Everyone is speechless. There's no word come out from their mouth until…

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone is shocked. As if he had already known about his mother and grandfather's death, Kanshichirou screams his lung out. He can't stop crying. His chest hurts. He can't talk properly yet so crying is the only way to let all out. He can't believe this. He just lost all of his fucking family! His grandfather just turned into a good man and accepts him and his mother, but now…look at them now! Doesn't he is all alone right now?

Gintoki doesn't know what to do. All he can do is to take Kanshichirou from Hijikata and rocks him to calm him down. He himself is lost. Kanshichirou…this little baby just lose his whole family. They promised to take him back after a week but now they can't anymore. They have gone forever. "Shu…please calm down…" Gintoki pleads.

Soon, the police come to their house for testimony. It seems like Kanshichirou doesn't have any relative anymore.

"So, what are you going to do? Don't tell me that you're going to take in that child," said Otose. All of them are at Otose's Snack Bar. Kanshichirou refuses to let Gintoki go now that he had lost his family. Gintoki is the only one he had left. If he too, leaving him, he doesn't know what to do.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking," Gintoki bows his head, trying to think, trying to make a decision. He himself is aware that he can't afford a baby since he is very poor. Both Shinpachi and Kagura are an exception since they can manage by themselves. But Kanshichirou is different. He is just a baby. Though he can already walk, he still can't talk and can't sort himself yet. Someone must bear responsibility and take him in.

Gintoki got up from his bows to ask anyone to take him in until Kanshichirou grips his kimono, refuses to let it go. With that, Gintoki had known already. Kanshichirou refuses to leave him. He doesn't want everybody but him.

"Are you…sure?" Gintoki hesitantly asks.

"Da!" Of course Gintoki can't understand the word came from the baby. But Kanshichirou's determined expression is enough for Gintoki to understand. It can't be helped then.

"Okay, you can stay with us!" said Gintoki, smiles as he lifts the baby to air. Kanshichirou laughs excitedly. As soon as Gintoki put him down from air, a bear hug is wrapping his body. Everyone is speechless.

"Gintoki, are you sure about this?" Otose asks, sweating. She knew it. Just look how close they are.

"Yahoo! We are going to get another family!" Kagura cheers.

"It can't be helped, I'll help too," said Shinpachi, weakly smiles.

Everyone is cheering for new family member. Otose keeps teasing Gintoki for being an incompetence father. That night, Otose's Snack Bar is having a party to celebrate Kanshichirou.

A lone eyes watches Gintoki lifting his new baby to the air as the baby cheering in excitement. Things will definitely not going to be smooth for Gintoki after this. Gintoki needs to double or even triple his effort to support that little runt. It's good that Kanshichirou is well behave, but being too behave and rarely cry is not baby like. This kind of attitude might stress up the baby so a lot of problems might wait them in the future.

"Hijikata-san, you're thinking about them don't you?" Sougo suddenly appears and asks. Hijikata is surprised and returns to earth.

"You want to help them don't you?" Sougo asks again. Hijikata can't answer it. He can't find any suitable words to describe this situation.

"You can go ahead and help them if you want to, you know?"

Sougo's words is carved deep into his heart. Why must he helps Yorozuya? What is he to him? What is Gintoki to Hijikata? Why…why he feels like it is necessary for him to help Gintoki? Do he really wants to help that much? Do Gintoki really needs him that much? It can't be that bad. Gintoki has used to live in poverty, unlike Hijikata who has stable job and income source. However, things will get even more complicated. Gintoki is raising a child here now. He needs help. Hijikata repeats, Gintoki NEEDS help! But how? He can't just go ahead and directly help them. Gintoki will never receive help from him without reason. Sorry, reasons. He needs to think of something. But first, he must think carefully.

What is Gintoki to him?

* * *

And so, this is the end of chapter 1. Actually I'm having two types of story in mind. One are Gintoki having sum of heritance and another is…well, Kanshichirou matter of course. But I don't want to write separate stories for them so why not combining them? Sorry that I can't write much in this chapter. Usually I use my phone to write and it is faster and more ideas will be in my mind when I use phone rather than using PC. I use PC only when to edit my story as well uploading to . And so, I'll write the second chapter after I got my phone back from being repaired. I also need to continue writing my Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and One Piece fanfiction. Feel free to go to my profile to read them. Okay then, please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Request

**Chapter 2 [Request]**

Note: I'm just going to ignore the latest arc and act like it's never happen

* * *

It is such a bright and sunny day. It is already noon after all. The residents of Kabuki-chou had long ago started their daily job. A certain glasses boy is walking to Yorozuya. He just returned from groceries.

It's been a month since Sakata family, also known as Yorozuya family adopted Hashida Kanshichirou, 1 year old into their family. This poor toddler had lost all his family on a tragic accident. Since then, Sakata Gintoki, the family head had turned into different person. He had gone missing from morning to night in order to collect money to raise Kanshichirou. Luckily, he still have his day off on every Saturday and Sunday in order to spend his time with his three important peoples in his house.

"Today is Saturday. Gin-san will be home all the day. Poor Kan-chan, but it is for his sake too," Shinpachi mumbles as he smiles. As soon as he reaches at the stair, he heard a hon from a postman.

"Good afternoon! There's an urgent packaging for Gin-san!" greet the postman. Shinpachi quickly rushes towards the postman to fetch the packaging. Urgent? From who?

"Thank you, I'll pass this to him immediately. But, what do you mean by urgent?" asks Shinpachi, curious.

"Oh! Hear this, will ya? Seems like a rich person hired me to pass this to you and even paid me an amount enough for two luxury condominiums! Seems like it's really urgent that the person is willing to pay me that much just to make sure it comes to you fast! I don't know what is happening but with this I can finally live a better life with my family!" the postman answers in excited manner. Shinpachi is shocked to hear that. What in the Edo is…what?

"I think it's definitely a request! You must show to Gin-san quick!" said the postman again. Shinpachi nods and thanks the postman before quickly run to the stairs to get into 2nd floor where they live.

"Gin-san!"

Gintoki, Kagura and Kanshichirou look at him, surprised by the sudden yell. Is there something happened?

"What's wrong Shinpachi? Did Otose-san plans to remarry?" Gintoki asks, putting his JUMP down while Kanshichirou takes it from him while sitting leisurely on Gintoki's lap. He becomes a fan of Shounen JUMP since it is the only thing for them to read in this house.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan! I don't think there's anyone who want her at all!" said Kagura.

"Don't even think about it! And both of you, go die!" Shinpachi yells, blushing as he is flustered with the fake accuses from Gintoki and Kagura. Like hell that old hag is going to remarry. She is the type who will still love her late husband to her deathbed. However, Shinpachi is quick to remember the real matter he is about to tell Gintoki before being distracted by those two NEETs. Oh, sorry, sorry. Gintoki is an upgraded NEET as even they aren't permanent, Gintoki still have his hands full with job requests every weekdays. Though they aren't really paid well, the earnings are still enough to feed their hungry stomachs. Sometimes they will even being requested by Shinsengumi. They won't say it but Shinpachi knows that it is the only way for Hijikata to help Gintoki without excuses. He knows that Gintoki will never accept any aid from that man without reasonable reasons. He doesn't want to rely solely in Hijikata. And most of all, he Gintoki doesn't want to burden anyone. But today, they must have been chosen by the Goddess of Luck.

"There's a package for you, Gin-san! It might be a huge request. I heard it was sent by a rich person," Shinpachi finally manages to say what he want to say and hands the package to Gintoki. Gintoki is dumbfounded to see such a luxury package and quickly unwraps it and found an elegant black box inside the wrapper.

"?"

All of them are dumbfounded. What is the box for? After a synchronized gulp, Gintoki gathers all of his courage to open the mystery box. The box looks very special and exclusive, so why it was sent to a poor household like them? Gintoki finally unlocked the secured box and opens it as all of them can no longer contain their curiosity anymore. Their eyes widen and finally bulges out.

There are a large amounts of money and a piece of paper which they assume as commission request inside the box. They are really shocked to see such a lot of money and Shinpachi quickly snatches it to count the exact amount. "100 000, 200 000, 300 000…HOLY SHIT! IT'S FUCKING TWO MILLIONS YEN DAMN IT!" he screams hysterically. 16 years in his life, never once he touch such a monstrous amount of money and now what? Wait, wait, wait! If this job is to well paid, doesn't it means…

"Gin-san! This job must be dangerous! I don't know whether this is a full or just an advance payment, but two millions is just too high! It definitely come with a high risk! Gin-san, we must return this money immediately and don't accept this offer!" shouts Shinpachi, freaking out with the job. However, Gintoki tries to calm him down.

"Wait, let's read and see what they want first!" Gintoki said and opens the folded paper. "Let's see….hm…" Gintoki's eyes move as he reads the letter. However, his eyes suddenly widen in shocked and he starts to sweat. "What?"

Shinpachi, Kagura and even Kanshichirou are surprised to see Gintoki's sudden change in facial expression. "What's wrong, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asks. Slowly, Gintoki turns to his underlings and son, with a sweaty face.

"That…um…"

Gintoki's responds isn't really convincing and it plants even more doses of curiosity into their heart. All of them once again gulp in unison.

"You guys, what if…what do you say if we might have a chance to inherit a large amounts of inheritance just by going to a party?"

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Hijikata is smoking while trying his best to focus on the document on his table. Even after a month, he can't help thinking about Gintoki all the time. That idiot seems had pushed his own limit in order to support that gloomy brat. Poor both of them. Gintoki wants to support that little Kan…what his name again, while that boy, wants his love and attention. Okay, this is the hardest part. These days, parents can't give both to their children in the same time. Even the richest person in Earth will never have time for their children in order to support their live. Good things that Gintoki is still sane as he limits his service only in weekdays or he will rot himself in works. By the way, today is Saturday. Maybe he should visit Gintoki and screw him. But wait, there are three kids there. Damn it.

"Hijikata-san."

Hijikata is surprised and returns to reality. Sougo is standing behind him with his usual blank face.

"What?" Hijikata asks, flustered with the thought he just made.

"Yorozuya danna is here, requesting for our help. You should come and see…" But before Sougo can finish his explanation, Hijikata dashes out from his room to find his…supposed lover. Gintoki is here means something. What is happening? Did something happened? Unsettled feeling is overflowing his mind that he is start to freak out. That idiot is rarely asking them for help. Wait, he will never ask Shinsengumi for anything, that's why he or Kondou always offering commissions since they won't accept any help unless it is a job!

As soon as Hijikata reaches at meeting room, he slides the door as fast as he could that he surprised them with the loud thump. He finds that both parties are sitting side by side, probably waiting for him to discuss about the matter. Hijikata looks at Gintoki. That kid is next to him, sitting on a cushion like everyone else. However, there's something different about Gintoki today. He looks pale. Something must have happened that they willingly come for help.

"What…what happened?" Hijikata asks.

Gintoki sweats. He looks at Shinpachi and both of them nod. Shinpachi slides the black box towards them, confusing surprising Kondo, Sougo and Hijikata. They look at the box. It is really well made. But, what is wrong with this box?

"It was sent to us this morning…by Gin-san's relative." Shinpachi starts, shocking the Shinsengumi.

"Relative?! This guy actually had any relative?!" they scream in agony. They thought Gintoki is an orphan and has no family! Suddenly Gintoki glares direct to their eyes and shocking them.

"I know what you're trying to say. I am really an orphan. But, that happen when I was seven. Anything happened before that, I don't remember…"

Hijikata widens his eyes. Oh, no! Did they just hurt his feeling? But if this package is really from his family, what they want from him? After this long? And how did they know his current location? He looks at the box. By how nice that this box was designed, Gintoki's relative is without doubt a very rich and distinguish family. How could they abandoned Gintoki, making him suffered and now, contacting them? Hijikata picks the box and the first thing he saw is the golden logo…or a crest carved on the box lid. It really stands out but no matter how many time he tries to recall, he didn't remember seeing this alien crest. Which family crest is this? Is this a company crest or something? Plus it doesn't seems to be designed by a Japanese. The design looks Western. Wait…Gintoki has a silver hair…is he a foreigner? But his face is definitely a Japanese. Then, what? What is happening?

"It requested us to attend a party and stay there for a month. The letter was even came with two millions yen. No matter how you look it, isn't it is suspicious to pay us such sum of money just to attend the party? And why must we stay there for a month after all? Everyone knows that a job that paid well always come with a big risk especially in our line of work. So please!" As soon as Shinpachi finish explaining, all four of them (Kanshichirou includes) kneel down into dogeza, shocking the Shinsengumi in front of them.

"We need you to protect Gin-san since he has his hand full with Kan-chan already! There's no way we're going to leave him alone after what happened to his family! Usually we are going to refuse this request but…we have been paid, so…"

All the Shinsengumi are speechless. So that's how it is. Since they are having new family member who can't defense himself but unwilling to leave him to safer hand, they have no choice but to bring him along to a dangerous mission! It's not like they are curious about Gintoki's family nor the heritance, but its Gintoki and Kanshichirou that they care about!

Meanwhile, Sougo stares at a certain China girl next to Gintoki. This must be her first time attending a Western party. He hopes this girl will not causing any ruckus especially monopolizing all the foods in the party or even worse, getting into fight with other guess.

"Fine, I'm going," Sougo suddenly claims, shocking everyone in the meeting room. Hijikata is amazed. What an amazing resolution! But why did he suddenly worked up? He looks at Kagura who seems to be in shock by Sougo's sudden claim. So that's how it is. Everyone here has someone to protect. _And me too…_

"I understand! If Sougo is going, then I'm going too! I'm kind of curious to see what kind of family that abandoned Yorozuya. And plus, it's going to be a Western party isn't it? Are there anyone here has any experience?" Hijikata blushes and looks at four Yorozuya and sadly, all of them shook their head. Hijikata sighs. Calm down, it will be even weirder if any of them, especially the baby had a chance to attend a Western party like this.

"Damn, I understand! I'll bring some formal suit for you! For China girl, Sougo, you handle her dress! Don't troll her since we have no enough time!" said Hijikata again and glares at the teen and sweats as the boy only making 'tsk' sound as sign that he is actually did planning to troll Kagura. "When we should leave?"

Gintoki sweats. "The ship will fetch us tonight, at 10 p.m. I know this is too sudden, but…" All of them are shocked. Why didn't they tell us sooner?!

"Sougo, go get her a dress now! Kondo-san, sorry but I'll fill the leave statements now! Yorozuya, go and pack your things now! We are going to meet at the ship tonight!" said Hijikata.

"I understand, please be careful!" said Kondo, nods.

* * *

Sougo is in front of a popular boutique for young teens. He stares at a certain red and white dress on the display. He knows it is definitely out of character of him but it is Hijikata's order. And plus…

* * *

Hijikata had just finished packing. Damn it, he himself hasn't keep many suits so he can't give Yorozuya any suit. There's no way he will let that guy wearing Shinsengumi's uniform. Fortunately, Sougo's old suit might fit the glasses boy. Hijikata sighs. Ha…despite what he just said, he can't keep his words. It's definitely problem. He hopes the host can provide at least one suit for Gintoki. Or he will just have to wear a hakama.

* * *

That night as promised, they gather at the pot.

"What do you mean you don't have any suit for me?! What I am supposed to wear at the party?!" Gintoki screams as he pulls Hijikata's collar.

"Calm down! The host must have prepared one for you! Didn't I said sorry just now?!" Hijikata screams at Gintoki back.

"Hey, hey, what about my dress?" Kagura asks as she pulls Sougo's sleeve.

"That will be secret. You will have to wait until the party!" said Sougo, suddenly smiles as sign that he had planned something, shocking everyone.

"Sougo, you! You better do it right! This is related to our dignity that we are tagging them along! If you do something funny, I'll kill you!" Hijikata screams.

Soon, the bell is ringing, signing that they should depart now. They quickly drag their bags and climb the stairs and walk to their designated room (Sorry I never sail into a ship myself)…where they actually share a connected room.

"Aren't the host is being too inconsiderate?! I'm the only girl here!" Kagura complains.

"Well, why not? All of us sleep together all the time. What's with the complaint now?" Shinpachi asks, shocking the Shinsengumi.

"What? All three of you…what?" Hijikata asks with trembling voice.

"Well, sometimes in the mission, we will sleep together in one futon. Well, you know we are very poor so we can't have any extra futon just for outing. We also share tent together. What's wrong?" Shinpachi explains, until he saw a shocked expression on Sougo's face. So that's how it is. Shinpachi smiles. "Well, since both rooms have two beds each, why not we have a pair each?"

As expected, all of them are showing a cautious face. Shinpachi fixes his glasses. This will work!

"Okay, let's make a draw. Everyone must close your eyes and pick one. If your number are same, that person will be your pair, ready?" Shinpachi hands a cup which filled with a small chunks of paper. Everyone close their eyes as being told and ready for the draw. "Alright, one…two…"

* * *

"Damn, among of all people, why it is you?" asks Gintoki as he blushes. Hijikata who is lying next to him is also blushing.

"Like hell…I know…"

Meanwhile, at the room next door, a bed was occupied by two young teens.

"Damn it, Papi will kill me and you if he knows that we are sleeping on the same bed," said Kagura, blushing. Because of this, she turns to the opposite direction to avoid her face being seen by Sougo, not knowing the other boy is doing the same thing.

"Then, don't tell him. I don't want everyone know about this either. It hurts my pride that I have to share a bed with brat like you," said Sougo. _Damn it, why my face is hot? Oh yes, it's my first time sharing the same bed with a girl._

And lastly, the last bed. Shinpachi laughs as he pokes Kanshichirou's round cheek. "Fufufu, that will do," he whispers to the baby. "But…"

Isn't the sponsor is too much giving us a honeymoon suit?

* * *

And thus, that's all for chapter two. Still can't write much in this chapter. My phone, yes, it isn't being repaired yet! Since my story might lack of vanilla or lemon, let's just create an awkward scene for them.


	3. Chapter 3 Zakki, Takasugi and Zura

**Chapter 3 [Zakki, Takasugi and Zura]**

For Shinpachi, it is a karma for trying to play with Kanshichirou for himself. It is also a karma for trying to pair those peoples of, especially his so called mother with that Mayora Shinsengumi or his so called little sister with that sadist prince. He reaps what he sow. Oh wait, let him rehearses Karma, a song by KOKIA lyric first. _Karma, I fall into repetitions of the same thing, over and over again. Karma, this body is like a spiral, now that I've been reborn, I wander even more..._

"Oi Shinpachi, what are you mumbling by yourself there?" asks Kagura while Shinpachi is whispering the full song to ease his guilt heart. Everyone is confused to see him sitting at the corner.

Now, to explain how the things happened, let's return to about a few hours ago.

* * *

A ninja in black was hiding on the wall. He felt like being alienated. How could they just enjoy their long day off by themselves? This is not fair! He wanted day off too! He had been up there for more than hours. He deserved a day off too! Suddenly his body weakened. He can't anymore, he is tired and hungry. Even sausages can't ease his hunger. Little by little, his hands lose their grip and he fall onto the nearest bed and fall into deep sleep without realizing the bed was already resided.

The next morning, Shinpachi opened his eyes. He expected to see the soft and round cheeks who is sleeping next to him first but instead…

Shinpachi was bug eyed. He was speechless. His tongue felt tied. And heck, he was very confused right now! He supposed to poke Kanshichirou first early in the morning because if he went to Gin-san, that kid will never let him go again! He will lose his chance to play with this cutie! But now, instead of playing with him, he saw Kanshichirou poking a ninja in suit, plus on his bed?! Wait! Who was this fucking guy?! When did he get here?! What was he doing on my bed?!

…

…

 _Wait, did I just slept with a guy?_

And thus, everyone were awaked by a thunderous scream.

* * *

And that's what happened. It must be a karma. Yes, there no mistake. He made Gin-san and Hijikata-san slept together like a couple and so did Kagura-chan and Okita-san. Now, he himself had slept with none other but Yamazaki Sagaru, the joker of Shinsengumi, who he wonder what the hell is doing here anyway!

"I'm really sorry!" Yamazaki kneels into dogeza in front of them. Everyone is speechless. Why Yamazaki is here anyway?

"Damn you Yamazaki! What are you doing here?!" Hijikata shouts towards his underling who is crying in guilt.

"I know you didn't ask for it but Kondo-san is worried about you so he sent me as a spy. So I waited on the ceiling since 8p.m. until everyone is sleeping. But then I was too tired and hungry so I fall asleep on Shinpachi-kun's bed! I swear I didn't realized that there are people sleeping there! I'm speaking the truth!" Yamazaki shouts. Everyone looks at each other. It is like Kondo-san to send Yamazaki as a spy. Plus, Yamazaki is the only one who always being a spy over something like this. Well, let's forgive him for now.

"Okay, we forgive you. Go and get change. We shouldn't have ninja in our group!" said Hijikata, trying to light his cigarettes, only realizing that there's a baby in the room, not to mention that they are in a cruise ship.

"Hijikata-san, don't worry. If he sneak in again without telling us I'll fry him alive. Boneless guaranteed," said Sougo to scare Yamazaki. Yamazaki is frightened and trembling in fear.

"Danna, I'm sorry," said Yamazaki again and bows his head.

"Don't mind it, it's Shinpachi that you need to apologize to. I don't even know why he got sulk and chanting a magic spell at the corner there," said Gintoki who then notices that Kanshichirou is walking towards him and quickly scoop the baby onto his arms and points to the sulking Shinpachi.

"Ah, yes…" Yamazaki answers, confused. Seriously what's wrong with this kid?

Suddenly Kagura pulls Gintoki's sleeve.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan! Let's go! I'm hungry aru!" Kagura whines. Oh yes, they will serve a buffet on ship for breakfast. Gintoki sweats. He hopes the food will enough for all of them especially Kagura.

"Okay, let's go!" said Hijikata as soon Yamazaki returns with casual clothes. All of them walk together to the cafeteria. As expected, there are many rich peoples there. Some of them come with families and some of them come with couples. Gintoki's group gulp in synchronize. Aren't they seems to be out of place here?

"Gin…Gin-san…are you sure that we are on the right ship?" Shinpachi asks as he trembles.

"I…I...I'm sure that we are on the right ship. There's no mistake, this is Okanemochimaru, a luxury cruise for riches," answers Gintoki, also with a trembling voice.

Hijikata is speechless. In the end, who is this Gintoki's relative? He even managed to reserve a place in such luxurious cruise ship! Wait, where are they actually heading to?

"Oi, Gintoki! Here, here!"

Everyone turn around to find the voice. They are shocked to see Katsura a.k.a Zura and Takasugi sitting together at one of the table.

"TAKASUGI! KATSURA!" The three Shinsengumi scream in anger. Hijikata, Sougo and Yamazaki almost draw their swords. All of them are alerted and ready to attack if they try anything funny. Even the little Kanshichirou grits his teeth. Though Katsura may not that dangerous but Takasugi is an exception. He is the one who lead Kiheitai that will eventually destroy this country. And plus, that Kiheitai was the one who poisoned Itou, their former comrade that leaded him into rebel towards Kondo-san.

"Wait, I suggest you drop your weapons first."

Huh?

Everyone start to drop their guard down a little bit and look at the bandaged man. It seems like Takasugi is trying to say something. However, they are still suspicious with Takasugi. In fact, what are both of them doing here anyway? And why they are here together? Something is wrong here. Why, of all time they appear now? But wait, did Katsura Kotaro just called…'Gintoki'?

Hijikata looks at Gintoki. "Gintoki, did you know them?" Gintoki flinches. He knows that he can no longer keep it by himself sooner or later. Gintoki turns to Hijikata. He sighs.

"Zura and Takasugi…we are childhood friends!" Everyone, except Kagura and Shinpachi are extremely shocked. Well, they don't really know everything but at least that's the only thing they know, including the fact that Gintoki used to participated in old Joui War in the past.

"Are you sure for telling Shinsengumi this, Gintoki?" asks Zura with concerned voice.

"It's fine. I can't keep it forever after all from him," Gintoki answers as he smiles and turns to Hijikata. Hijikata is speechless. This is too shocking for them. Should he keep this for himself? Wait, Sougo and Yamazaki is here too…Gintoki's expression looks very sad. Maybe there's a quite story behind this. Maybe he's already prepared for this since long time ago.

"Gintoki, you…" Hijikata tries to say something until he is cut by Takasugi.

"Well, there's no use chatting there. Have a seat," said Takasugi and one word from him made everyone nervous. What is he planning? Gintoki is the first one who have a seat in front Zura and luckily the table is rectangular in shape so they can face each other without being nervous. Wait, they still nervous but at least, one of them will never have to risk himself and sit next to those Joui leader, especially the scary Takasugi.

After all of them have sit on the chair, Takasugi smirks, shocking the Shinsengumi. "Well then, let's go to the main topic. What are you doing here? And plus, together?" Everyone is even petrified to hear that. The tension had returned to atmosphere, having everyone in Gintoki's side to do nothing but glare towards both patriots. Hijikata is the one who starts the argument.

"What obligation that we have to tell you that? And you too, why both of you are here? Don't tell me that you spied on Gi…" And again, his words being cut, but this time, by Gintoki. "We got an invitation to a party. And you?"

Zura widens his eyes. What? Is it true? He looks at Takasugi and the man nods. In unison, they take out an object from their pocket and put them onto the table. As everyone notice the object, they are bug eyed. What?!

Yes, two Western style party invitation were sent to both Takasugi and Katsura. Everyone is speechless. It means, everyone here were invited to the same party which organized by Gintoki's mysterious relative which he himself never know. Things getting weirder. He is really confused. Gintoki is still tired from all the works he did every weekdays in order to raise Kanshichirou. He thought that he can finally rest since today is Saturday but he was wrong. Fortunately the bed in their room is really soft and comfortable that he can ease a little bit of his exhaustion. Plus, Hijikata is sleeping next to him. This guy will always protect him so his existence had put him in a peace slumber. Though it's coincidence (unless Shinpachi set them up) that they share the same bed, it doesn't matter. Whatever it is, he needs to save his energy in order to do the request at the party. The job isn't specified except attending party. He hopes that nothing weird will happen.

Zura widens his eyes. After watching how Gintoki's expression changes from time to time, he opens his mouth. "Gintoki, don't tell us that…"

"Yes, we got the invitation too as a job request. Thought we don't know what's the job is yet," Gintoki's replies, gripping his kimono. His action is seen by Zura who is a little bit surprise. Usually Gintoki is the one who will release the tense between them with his idiot humor but now, for some reasons, he looks depress. What in the world is happening to Gintoki who is always cheerful? Don't tell me that it relates to that invitation. And plus…

"Gintoki, you look tired," said Zura again.

"Oh, I heard your business is doing really well recently," said Takasugi.

"Well, thanks to this brat," Gintoki weakly smiles as he put Kanshichirou on the table and the baby greets them by his usual baby language. Both Takasugi and Zura are surprise, especially Zura who recognizes this kid as late Hasida Kahei's grandson who he heard had been under Yorozuya's care. Looks like it is true.

"So you really took in this brat huh, Gintoki? Finally you had learnt some responsibilities. Mommy is happy!" Zura cries in purpose to annoy Gintoki. Gintoki's nerve appears and he almost try to cut Zura if Hijikata and Kanshichirou didn't calm him down. As for Shinpachi and Yamazaki, they are both trembling in fear for Takasugi who always making a scary face and they try their best to not make any eye contact with him.

"Shinpachi-kun, why it becomes like this?" Yamazaki whispers with his trembling voice.

"Even I want to know too! Shit! If they are going to the party like us means we have to spend a month and a week together with them! I don't care if it's Katsura-san but Takasugi-san is just too much!" Shinpachi replies, also with trembling voice.

"Nooo!" Both of them are too scared. Their stomach is painful. They are nervous and unable to start conversation with others. Please! Somebody please just do something! They can no longer bare the tense! However, their fear is already seen by Takasugi, who just smirks from far.

"Gintoki, if we're going to the same party, why not having a truce for a month and a week?"

Huh? Everyone are surprised. Truce? But why?

"Takasugi, what are you planning?" Zura asks. He himself is suspicious with Takasugi who always complicate things. Takasugi smirks again. "Nothing particularly, but if we are going to live together for a long time it will be a problem if your underlings are afraid with me." His eyes are directed to Shinpachi and Yamazaki who are making "He know!" face and petrified in fear.

"Shinpachi, you didn't have to be afraid with this idiot, he only knows how to make a pawn but unable to take care of them. Well, Zura….being Zura, he is just an idiot," said Gintoki as he stands up from his chair to get his food and Kanshichirou's. Hearing that, Zura quickly stands up and try to argue but it's already too late. The toddler quickly jumps onto Gintoki's shoulder to tag along. Zura finally gives up and sit down.

He sighs. "Tsk! Shinpachi-kun, is Gintoki in bad mood today? I thought he's going to be happy getting a job from rich person?" Zura asks as he noticed that Shinpachi had settle down a little bit.

"Well, you see, this job seems to be requested by Gin-san's long lost relative," Shinpachi answers, shocking both Zura and Takasugi. Shinpachi explains their situations to both of them, leaving behind an amuse expression their face. And now, that's one hell of answer. No wonder Gintoki is under the weather. An unknown party who claimed to be his relative. Isn't it's kind of weird that they just contacted him yesterday? And they even forced them to come to the party without giving them time for proper preparation or even options for them to refuse the offer. Something is wrong here. No matter what it looks, it's really fishy. And plus, is there any reason why both of them were invited as well? Does it because they are Gintoki's former comrade or other reason? Whatever reason it is, they need an answer. In other words, they will confront the host and obtain the direct answer by his own mouth. They look at Gintoki and Kanshichirou who are busy choosing the dishes from the buffet.

"Which one do you want?" Gintoki asks his son.

"Da," Kanshichirou responds as his points to a tray of fried bihun (I don't know the exact spelling but it is a thin noodles that is popular in my country). Gintoki frowns, seeing Kanshichirou's choice. Meanwhile, Kagura had tasted 80% of all the dishes in the buffet.

"You can eat that?" Gintoki asks again, doubting the toddler's ability to swallow such foreign food. "Then, I'll take some local cakes here as well and we can share." Kanshichirou nods and Gintoki continues looking at those local cakes. Hm…

Huh? Gintoki saw a weird looking local cake. It has two layers. At first glance, it looks like a sushi, but it isn't rice. On the top of it is a weird brownish jelly…wait, it is not jelly. It is a sticky yet soft rectangular shaped custard or….what is that? Gintoki himself can't describe it. He looks at the label. It is called…serimuka? What? It says it is a local cake from Malaysia or something. He can't even pronounce it. But it looks delicious. And then, he looks at the next section. There's a round breads and they are called scones, came from England. Seeing how plenty of them, he decides that he will take some to the room. He quickly packs them and some more breads into a plastic bag. After both of him and Kanshichirou had satisfied, they return to their table. Everyone is enjoying their breakfast. The tense had already long gone.

"By the way, anyone know where's this ship is heading?" Shinpachi is the one who starts the conversation after his nervous disappears.

"They didn't tell us in the card, but it seems like it will take a week for this ship to reach our destination. I guess it will be in another state or something. Or maybe it is an island," said Katsura. "Makes it even more suspicious." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well Gintoki, I don't know what is going on or what will happen but you should take this chance as a vacation with your family. We will be on this ship for a week so that this chance to rest. From your face I already know that you definitely had pushed yourself too far in order to raise that kid," said Takasugi and everyone look at Gintoki. Everyone here knows how hard he had worked for the sake of Kanshichirou. Working nonstop definitely isn't a good idea so he needs to take a break. Plus, they have been paid more than enough. They should stay low for a little bit.

…

Finally the black spots appear under both of Gintoki's eyes. It is too sudden that everyone here is shocked with the fast development. It means that Gintoki did hide it to avoid everyone getting worried. "Is that so? Well then, I'll do that." And like a lightning speed, his head is on the table, surprising everyone.

"Gintoki! If you want to sleep do it in your bedroom!" Zura shouts while Takasugi is face palm. Hijikata is the first one who pulls Gintoki onto his arms and carry him like a princess and send him to their room before he returns to the cafeteria. Hijikata is surprised to see several sour faces waiting for him especially from Zura and Takasugi. What? Is there anything dissatisfying with him?

"If you think you can get Gin-chan that easily, you need to defeat me first! Right, Zura?" Kagura is the first one who voices her dissatisfaction.

"Not Zura, its Katsura! Like hell I'm going to let our Gintoki marry a scum like you, Shinsengumi vice commander! If you think that you're being nice to him will win our heart, you're wrong! Right, father?" said Zura like a soap drama as he looks at Takasugi whose obviously backing him up.

"Mother, I agree. And don't even dream to be Kanshichirou-chan's father." said Takasugi with a sarcastic tone as he smirks, trying to annoy Hijikata. He knows that both Zura and him hate Government officer to the core. They can't understand what Gintoki sees in this guy.

Hijikata snaps. "Since when that both of you are his parents! Katsura, you did nothing but troubles in Edo with your stupidness! And you Takasugi, dying for thousand times won't be enough for your crimes! And Kanshichirou had nothing to do with your protectiveness!"

"Go die, Shinsengumi! You idiot~!" Zura sings as melodic as he can to annoy Hijikata but upon Shinsengumi name being used, both Sougo and Yamazaki had also snapped.

"Oh, say it again, you damn terrorist," said Sougo with his usual evil smirks.

"I don't care that both of you are rebel. Once you insult Shinsengumi, you're finished!" said Yamazaki. No matter how scary those rebels are, he will never allow anyone insulting their name. However, deep in his heart, he hopes that there will be no fight since they are in the middle of vast sea. If the fight occurs and destroys the ship, all of them will be in a big disadvantage.

Meanwhile, Shinpachi and Kanshichirou just sit at the corner and say nothing. They can't really fathom the reason of the fight. It is about Gin-san right? So what in the hell they are fighting about? They look just like a parent who refuse to let their daughter get married to a certain man. Wait, Katsura-san might seriously means it with what he said but Shinpachi is sure that Takasugi is just playing. And since Shinsengumi name is already being used, all three of them definitely can't help getting angry. Shinpachi can't believe how childish the fight is. And what's more, he can't believe that Gintoki is really being loved by them. Be patient Shinpachi, it's another month and 5 days remaining and you will out from this nonsense! Just another freaking month and 5 days!

"But then, I'm still curious," Zura suddenly said and sits down after all of them have calm down a bit. Everyone do the same.

"Me too. It's too suspicious for their own good. Two fucking millions as deposit for just at to attend a freaking party? Plus, hiring a mere postman with ridiculous amount just to hand the invitation personally?" said Hijikata, agreeing with Zura. Both Zura and Takasugi are amused to hear that new information.

"Wow, that was….something," said Takasugi grins.

Let's just be honest. Everyone here is curious to know who this person is who claimed to be Gintoki's relative. And for some reasons, they have a bad feeling about this party.


	4. Chapter 4 A Baby's Ordeal

**Chapter 4 [A baby's ordeal]**

Kanshichirou's mouth is opened in amazement. He looks at the wave at the open deck while being carried by Shinpachi. He hopes that Gintoki is here but he doesn't want to disturb his rest after long day of work. He didn't really understand but this world need an item called money to continue living and his addition had increased the amount of money needed for living. If only he can help but he is just a ba...toddler? So nobody will take him seriously. He also doesn't understand much but Gintoki, Shin-ni and Kagura-nee are part of Yorozuya, a company that will do anything for money so one day, he'll join too! But now he can't really pronounce it properly so he will after his training in secret pay off ( by reading JUMP of course!)! And then, and then, they must be proud!

Shinpachi looks at the toddler in his hand. "Kan-chan, you looks excited today. Feeling good?"

"Yes!" Kanshirou chirps, until he realized that he supposed to not talk correctly yet and quickly shuts his mouth with both of his hands. "Ya..."

Shinpachi is shocked. "Kanshichirou, did you just say 'yes' correctly?" But the toddler shooks his head intensely to deny it but his action has been seen by Sougo who just been there after light sparring with Kagura who also had saw it.

"Oh, your action to deny it just proved that you're actually know what you are doing. Shinpachi-kun, I think this brat is actually knows how to talk but he hide it!" said Sougo as he picks Kanshichirou by pulling his kimono while the toddler is really shocked with the development.

 _Daaaamn! Why this guy know about it?! You sadist! Pervert! Villain! Wait, isn't he's Kagura-nee's boyfriend?! Shiiittt I'm in danger! My status as happy innocent baby will perish! Noooo!_

"Oh, did you just cursing me inside?" Sougo asks again as he smirks towards the toddler who is trying to resist.

"I know it! We shouldn't have to let him reading JUMP! Ahhh Mami is sad!" said Kagura, who actually didn't believe on Sougo but supporting him just to play.

"What are both of you saying? If Kan-chan can talk it will be great you know? But how do you know he's cursing? There's no way a 1 year old baby is cursing," Shinpachi laughs. _Oh, good things that he is the only one who believes in Kanshichirou._

Shinpachi fixes his glasses position. "I just don't want to believe that he's taking Gin-san's side. I just don't want him to be a MADAO." _Oiiii! So you're just refuses to believe me cursing but not happy for a cute baby like me is desperately practices to talk?! This three are rotten! Everyone surrounding me is rotten to the core!_

"But Shinpachi, if he really can talk he must be a genius!" Kagura cheers. "We might as well forcing him to be child idol and make more money!" Kanshichirou's left eye twitches. _That's it! I've decided to not talking to you for another 3 years! No, 5 years!_

"Hanache (Hanase, means 'let me go!')!" Kanshichirou screams, but with moderate words to avoid suspicion. But still, his plan is backfired since his enemy is no other than Captain Okita Sougo of Shinsengumi.

"See! He actually can talk but doesn't want to show to everybody! I knew it! Oi brat! If you are samurai, throw away your baby slang and speak clearly!" Sougo tries to challenge the toddler who is already starts to snap.

"Like hell I can! Oh, I can now! My year of 'prack-cheese' had pay off...ops!" Kanshichirou just realized that he just successfully speak in full sentences. However, nothing he can do to control his baby voice. But then, his plan is totally shattered. He turns his sight towards the three teens and starts to sweat after seeing their sharp glare.

...

"He speaks," said Shinpachi.

"He speaks," said Kagura.

"Yes, he just speaks," said Sougo.

...

"HE SPEAKS!"

* * *

"Huh? Kanshichirou speaks?" Hijikata asks while reading a book on a lazy chair. Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo had brought Kanshichirou to him for sudden and demand that he can speak. Hijikata looks at the toddler who is still in Sougo's arms.

"What are crappy thing you are saying? Of course he can. Gya gya like that," said Hijikata, confused.

"That's not what I mean. We mean that he definitely knows what he's saying and even managed to curse me," said Sougo but the toddler shooks his head to deny it.

...

"Sougo, you must be dreaming. Even if he can curse you there's no way he can talk!" Hijikata argues. First Gintoki adopted a baby and now the baby might be a genius?

"Oi, speak to him! Or I'll tell your daddy-mummy that you're cursing!" said Sougo, shocking the toddler. "Ah, he must be sad that you have learnt how to curse and blame himself for letting you read JUMP instead of kid book which he can't afford to buy..."

"Okay! Okay! Jhush don't chell him (Just don't tell him!)!" Kanshichirou screams as he cries shocking the Shinsengumi Vice-Commander. Yes, Kanshichirou can talk but it still not stable yet so he can't pronounces some words properly. Well, he learns new words everyday after all.

"So you really know how to talk!" Hijikata is amazes. He blushes and pats Kanshichirou's head, shocking everyone. "I'm proud! So do you want a juice?"

Kanshichirou is gleeful. He expects that he will be scolded! But then, Hijikata suddenly takes out a book from his jacket and hands it to Kanshichirou. The toddler is hesitated as he takes the book from Hijikata.

"That's a dictionary. Practice hard! It will be useful once you go to school."

...

"Hijikata-san, you do realize that he is just one year old don't you?" Sougo is disappointed since he expects more interesting reactions from Hijikata. Now his chance to blackmail the kid had failed. Honestly what he's thinking for blackmailing a year fucking old baby or toddler?

"So, what? If he study now, he can play as long as he wants with his friends during elementary school. He doesn't necessary to study everything but at least he must know how to read, write and with this kind of family he had now, he must as well know how to count," Hijikata explains and everyone nods for understanding. Hijikata looks like an idiot but he is actually a really nice person!

"Sho I can have it?" Kanshichirou asks again in excitement. His eyes are already sparkling. Plus, this is the first book he had after JUMP. Hijikata nods and Kanshichirou jumps from Sougo's hands towards Hijikata. Hijikata is the best! He is nice, he cares about his daddy and now he loves Kan-chan too! Please be my other dad!

And so, Hijikata manages to win Hashida Kanshichirou's affection.

* * *

...

...

"A, i, u, e, o, sa, si, su, se, so..."

Upon hearing a small voice, Gintoki is awakes. Hm? He opens his eyes.

...

Gintoki returns to his sleep. It's weird. He swears that he just saw Kanshichirou reading a thick book while pronouncing katakana.

...

Hm?

Upon realizing the situation, his eyes opened wide.

"KANSHICHIROU IS SPEAKING?!"

"Wow, what a wonderful hard work! I can see that you had tried your best, little samurai!" Zura chirps in amazement as he rubs Kanshichirou's fluffy hair. Kanshichirou gestures proudly for the compliment. However, for the young moth...father, he is still confused and thinks that it might be wrong in many way. His son had just entered his toddler age! It's okay if he can talk a little bit but this is more than he should at his age! Well as long as he behaves like a baby...no, wait! It is still wrong in many way! But, he is happy, but...Ahhh! He can't even arrange the correct words for this! But wait, if he is a genius, then the probability for him to be a child idol is high and they can earn a lot of money! They won't be poor again! But wait! Being an idol means less freedom and Gintoki doesn't want Kanshichirou to be sophisticated! But! Luckily Zura saw Gintoki's panic reactions and if he is right, Gintoki is now contradicting between Kanshichirou and money.

This is getting ridiculous.

"Oho? A genius boy? Then you should get a sword lesson soon." Zura sweats as he slowly turns towards the annoying voice. Here come the most ridiculous one here. Why the hell for a one year old toddler to get a sword lesson? If he is three then it will be a different story!

"Takasugi! He doesn't need wield any sword before the age he should! He can't even lift a single bokutou! Are you idiot? Think before you suggest something! Idiot! Idiot! Bakasugi!" But Zura's yell had dug his own grave when Takasugi suddenly lifts the long hair man and places him on his shoulder and quickly bring him away.

Both Gintoki and Kanshichirou are scared and their face become green.

"Zura! We'll pray for your virginity!"

After everything had calmed down for a bit, Gintoki sighs. "Na, Kanshichirou..." The toddler looks at his daddy who is now a mummy to him before being lifted up by Gintoki.

"I wonder if there's a deep meaning behind this mission. I mean, there's no reason to pay us two million as deposit and never tell us the address so that we can't send the money back. Is there any reason for them to call us in short notice? Ah, that postman must be living a happy life with his family right now." Gintoki sighs again. Plus, are they really his relatives?

Kanshichirou can't answer those questions. Of course he can't. He himself is still blur with the whole situation. First, he lost his family. Then, he got another. And suddenly, his new family were forced to see their relatives which they never know. He doesn't know what is happening so the only thing he can do is...

Gintoki carries Kanshichirou to deck and being greeted by a bright sunlight.

"Gin-chan!"

Kanshichirou smiles. Only being with his family can makes mummy smiles. He wishes that this moment will last forever!


	5. Chapter 5 The Storm Before the Embark

**Chapter 5**

 **[The Storm Before the Embark]**

Upon being 'ravished' by his sadistic childhood friend, Zura feels like his soul is flying away from his body for a moment. No, even Takasugi actually did nothing to him physically, his verbal torture is even worse. Shit. Shit. Shit! I'll remember this Takasugi! Zura cries internally until Takasugi suddenly changes the topic.

"Okay Zura, let's stop this nonsense at once and get into the serious part now. Do you really believe that Gintoki's client is really his relative?" Upon hearing the question, Zura freezes. He rises from the bed, frowns.

"Part of me refused to believe such thing. It's hard to imagine a noble family will abandon their child and call him back without any reason. Plus, isn't Gintoki got amnesia before joining Shouyo - sensei? He didn't even remember anything before we were even seven. I'm worried with Gintoki. This request smells trouble," said Zura. "It is possible that his amnesia had something to do with his family too."

Takasugi nods. He agrees with Zura. Gintoki...you are such a mystery.

* * *

"Gin-san."

Gintoki looks at Shinpachi sleepily.

"I know you are tired but all the thing you did since we were aboard is sleep!" said Shinpachi.

"That's right Gin-chan! You're such an old man! Play with us!" Kagura said, supporting Shinpachi, Kanshichirou on her lap.

"Pway! Play!" the toddler chirps, supporting his big brother and sister. He is serious. He really wants to play with Gintoki! Since yesterday he never get any chance to play with Gintoki and he is really annoyed! They have enough money already, just play with him!

"Kanshichirou-kun, your mother is tired. It's weird. I didn't even get a taste of liquor since I came aboard. I feel like something draining my energy..." Gintoki explains, try to reason why he always sleepy. However Shinpachi doesn't believe that.

"What are you talking about, Gin-san? Neither of us feel tired, you're just being lazy!" Shinpachi argues.

"I'm not! My head has been throbbing since us aboard and even I don't know what is going on!" Gintoki starts to get annoyed.

…

Suddenly an idea sparks on Kagura.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan, don't tell me that you got sea sick! Oh my, shame on you!" Kagura suddenly suggests with mocking tone and Gintoki is even annoyed. Quickly, Gintoki rises from his bed and screams.

"Idiot! I never get any sea sick...urghh!" However, despite on what he just said, he starts to get nauseous. Quickly he rushes to the toilet and let out all the toxic in his body throughout his mouth.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi cries and quickly rushes towards the silver haired. He then rubs Gintoki's back to ease his queasiness. "Gin-san, are you sure this isn't sea sickness?"

"Of course! Heck, I never got any sea sickness unless I'm that Sakamoto!" Gintoki screams in anger. The vomit is making him irritated.

"Ah...really?" Shinpachi sweat dropped. He doubts it.

In the end they still have to accept that Gintoki is in no condition for playing. They might need to take him to doctor after this. Kanshichirou is disappointed yet he wants his mother to stay healthy to play with him. Don't worry! I'll take care of mama! And so he thought…

Suddenly the entire ship is shaking, shocking them. All of them are confused for a moment until they heard an announcement.

"To all dear passengers, we are now have reached to the destination. Please form a line when you are aboard. I repeat, to all passengers..."

"Huh? But we still have two days remaining!" said Shinpachi as he starts to panic.

"Calm down! Let me go to ask," said Gintoki, trying to get up from the bed. But, before he can do that, they heard a knock from the door. Quickly he walks to the door and opens it. There's a man who he assumes as bellboy standing in front of him.

"Um...excuse me, do you happen to know what happened to our journey, considering that we still have, umm...another two days left before we reach to our destination?" Gintoki politely asks.

"About that, actually I came here to inform you that this cruise will continue straight to our destination after all the other guests have embarked from this ship so I hope each of you isn't ready to pack up yet," the bellboy answers in polite manner. Gintoki sighs in relieved. So this cruise is having two destinations!

After the explanation, the bellboy excuses himself and gently shut the door, leaving Gintoki standing in front of it before returning to bed. He's drained. And it's where all his agonies begin…

* * *

"What? Gintoki is sick?" Hijikata is shocked. It's only two days left and that perm had already fall sick?

"Yes, it seems like he's already uncomfortable since we were aboard but we never notice," Shinpachi explains, part of him blaming himself for not noticing. "He always tired and sleeping. At first we thought that it was just a sea sickness."

"Are you sure that it wasn't a hangover?" Hijikata asks again.

"No, actually...He didn't have even a glass of liquor since we aboard on this ship, which is really weird since all the foods are free. And heck, he didn't drink at all since we took in Kanshichirou!" To save money and his liver, Gintoki had quit drinking for good. Everything is for his dearest boy and both Shinpachi and Kagura are happy with the development.

Hijikata is speechless. Then what? Don't tell that he fall sick from those overworks? After all, he looks like able to collapse from those works.

"Have you call the doctor?" Hijikata asks again.

"They already came but other than high fever, they can't find out the reason for him being exhausted. No matter how tired he is from overworked, 2 or 3 days of rest are supposed to be more than enough. And he eats well in this ship so there's no way it's a scurvy," Shinpachi sweats as he explains. "We used to see him catch a cold but..."

"Shinpachi! Gin-chan is..!" Both Hijikata and Shinpachi are shocked. Quickly they rush towards Gintoki's room. As soon as they arrived, they saw Katsura is putting a wet towel on Gintoki's head while anxious Kagura is holding the crying Kanshichirou. Both Sougo and Yamazaki also there while Takasugi is nowhere to be found.

"It's weird. He never fall sick when we were kids," said Katsura as he wipes Gintoki's continuous sweats but the statement is really shocking for Hijikata since Shinpachi just claimed that they had used seeing Gintoki catching a cold, and that means, something happened when he arrived at Edo and made him weaker.

"Maybe he is already at this age," said Sougo.

"Danna..." Yamazaki is anxious. What will happen next?

"We have no choice. We have to be patient and wait until we arrived at the stop. They definitely have more and better doctors than now," said Hijikata and everyone nods. "Let's hope he can last longer than this." Everyone nods.

And with all those things happened, two days have passed.


End file.
